1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a load management system, and in particular relates to a load management system for automatically managing loads of household appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, most families purchased household appliances which are used daily, such as refrigerators and rice cookers. However, due to bad habits or negligence of users, these appliances continue working despite the fact that they are not necessarily used. Therefore, unnecessary power consumption is produced. In addition, some high-power electrical appliances, such as microwave ovens, cookers or a hair dryers, have tremendous power consumption instantly. When users use those kinds of appliances, it will likely increase risks for danger by suddenly shutting down or causing electrical fires when overloaded.
As a known technique, alarm devices have been developed to inform users of household appliances which have malfunctioned. However, this method is complex for users and thus, inconvenient. Therefore, there is a need for a method or device which can monitor various kinds of household appliances.